epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/ULTIMATE STRIKE OF COVERS
This is the definitive Strike! All the covers are gonna be here forever! No more First or Two or Three, only this blog, fo-re-ver. So, leave your suggestions! And! Other thing! I'm possibly adding covers only in the weekend! but the destiny maybe say all the week! I'm gonna see Leave your suggestions and thx for the support my friends! :) 123456.jpg|'Tarzan vs Spiderman' 234.jpg|'Rick vs Walter' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 345.jpg|'Johnny Cash vs Eminem' User:TKandMit 445.jpg|'Ra vs Solaire of Astora' User:Sceptileisgreat14 545.jpg|'Mako vs Pinkie Pie' User:MetalFire 656.jpg|'Jigsaw vs Light' User:Pierce.williams.39 745.jpg|'Penn and Teller vs Copperfield' User:Wachowman 856.jpg|'DHiS vs MLP' User:SkeepTieel 945.jpg|'Carl Seagan vs Stevens' User:NotOptimusPrime 1023.jpg|'Ivan vs Ivan' User:NotOptimusPrime 1123.jpg|'Patrick Bateman vs Mr.Blonde' User:Matoro58 12345612.jpg|'Springtrap vs Velvateen Rabbit' User:GIR 5 life 1334.jpg|'Bill Cipher vs Illuminati' User:GIR 5 life 1456.jpg|'Ivan Pavlov vs Schrodinger' User:Gliscorfan41 Samuel L Jackson it's cool.jpg|'Siegfried vs Ragna' User:Firebrand795 16223.jpg|'Solty Revant vs XJ-9' User:John Micheal Mitchell fgt.jpg|'Steven vs Kirby' User:WonderPikachu12 182.jpg|'Pearl vs Pearl' User:NightFalcon9004 191212.jpg|'Mia Wallace vs Tiffany' User:Thegizmogremlins 2023.jpg|'Freddy vs Mike' User:Teddyfail 2134.jpg|'L vs Q' User:Killerface45 2223.jpg|'Asuma vs Makoto' User:Killerface45 2323.jpg|'Saiki vs Remy' User:Killerface45 2423.jpg|'Bruno Mars vs Mercury' User:Captain Warrior 253434.jpg|'Tony Stark vs MC Dinero' User:Winter Ketu 2623.jpg|'Da Vinci vs Van Gogh' User:ScoobyWho557 2734.jpg|'Mojo Jojo vs Gorilla Grodd' User:Jack8073 2823.jpg|'Jules and Vincent vs Mr.Blonde' User:BackToTheFuturama86 293.jpg|'Walter White vs Toon Link' User:DudeWithASuit 302.jpg|'Ash vs Yugi' User:Drakan95 312.jpg|'Johnny Bravo vs Elvis Presley' User:Angryvideogamebird 322.jpg|'King Tut vs Montezuma' User:Pierce.williams.39 3333.jpg|'Dumb and Dumber vs Jim and Jeff' User:Thegizmogremlins 343.jpg|'Stay Puft vs Michelin''' User:Fametown 353.jpg|'Raymond vs Chris' User:Fametown 3623.jpg|'Freddy's Royale' User:Wachowman 372.jpg|'Michael Stevens vs Matpat' User:Jack8073 383.jpg|'Waluigi and Wario vs Harry and Marv' User:Jack8073 394.jpg|'Merida vs Katniss' User:Jack8073 402.jpg|'Armstrong and Aldrin vs Edmund and Tenzing' User:GravityMan 413.jpg|'Old Spice Guy vs Feminist' User:Silent Mocker 423.jpg|'Pacman Ghosts vs Ghostbusters' User:TheMindofMe 434.jpg|'Villager vs Toon Link' User:SkeepTieel 442.jpg|'Florence Nightingale vs Curie' User:Sceptileisgreat14 452.jpg|'Mane Six vs Sinister Six' User:Loygansono55 463.jpg|'Akbar the Great vs. Ackbar' User:BlueFrackle 47w.jpg|'The guy who invented the wheel vs the guy who discovered fire' User:Wunderwaffe 42 483.jpg|'Purple Guy vs Pink Guy' User:MetalFire 492.jpg|'Rocky Balboa vs Hulk Hogan' User:BackToTheFuturama86 502.jpg|'Hannibal Lecter vs Nurse Ratched' User:BackToTheFuturama86 512.jpg|'Edgar Allan Poe vs Rod Serling' User:BackToTheFuturama86 523.jpg|'Dante vs Bayonetta' 533.jpg|'Tenacious D vs Daft Punk' User:Angemon44S 5523.jpg|'Winnie the Pooh vs. Yogi Bear' User:FrankieRapBattles 563.jpg|'Judge Doom vs. Crocker' User:FrankieRapBattles 573.jpg|'Shidou Itsuka vs Ichika Orimura' User:Gliscor Fan 582.jpg|'Shulk vs Sora' User:Gliscor Fan 592.jpg|'A Sloth vs Dark Samus' User:DudeWithASuit 602.jpg|'Winston Churchill vs Kennedy' User:ScoobyWho557 612.jpg|'Waifu Royale' User:Pierce.williams.39 542.jpg|'Yoko Littner vs Joan of Arc' User:TKandMit 623.jpg|'Ghostbusters vs TMNT' User:ProbablyNoah 63.jpg|'Giana vs Sash Lilac' User:John Micheal Mitchell 642.jpg|'Eminem vs Edgar Allan Poe' User:TKandMit 652.jpg|'Fire vs Water' User:Winter Ketu 662.jpg|'The Man With No Name vs John Marston' User:Firebrand795 672.jpg|'Laurel & Hardy vs Abbott and Costello' User:Captain Warrior 68r.jpg|'Electrode vs Sceptile' User:Epicnail 69q.jpg|'Eeyore vs Oscar the Grouch' User:SkeepTieel 702.jpg|'Kimba vs Simba' User:Flutterchu 712.jpg|'Jigsaw vs Kevin McCalister' User:Jack8073 722.jpg|'Scanty and Kneesocks vs Terminator and Robocop' User:Jack8073 732.jpg|'Tenacious D vs Garfunkel and Oates' User:Jack8073 742.jpg|'god vs butter toast' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 752.jpg|'Daisy Team vs HAL 9000' User:John Micheal Mitchell 762.jpg|'Alex Goot vs. Jason Mraz' User:John Micheal Mitchell 77q.jpg|'Ratchet and Clank vs Fry and Bender' User:Jack8073 781.jpg|'Shulk vs Raven' User:Jack8073 792.jpg|'Dante and Vergil vs Scanty and Kneesocks' User:Jack8073 801.jpg|'Cole MacGrath vs Delsin Rowe' User:Drakan95 811.jpg|'The Dude vs The Man With No Name' User:Left 4 speed 8222.jpg|'Dragon vs T-Rex' User:Drakan95 832.jpg|'NicePeter vs Link' User:ProbablyNoah 845.jpg|'The Stig vs Ninja Brian' User:Ultimate Hair Dryer 855.jpg|'Winston Payne vs Max Payne' User:Ultimate Hair Dryer 866.jpg|'CES Cru vs Bad Meets Evil' User:TKandMit 872.jpg|'White Man vs Black Men' User:Silent Mocker 888.jpg|'The Gambler vs Iron Man' User:DudeWithASuit 892.jpg|'Jordan Belfort vs Henry Hill' User:TKandMit 902.jpg|'Jacksfilms vs Jacksepticeye' User:GIR 5 life 9112.jpg|'Beauty vs Beast' User:Thegizmogremlins 922.jpg|'Tovorok vs Professor X' User:Tovorok 933.jpg|'Isaac Royale' User:GIR 5 life 942.jpg|'PSY vs Psyduck' User:BlueFrackle 952.jpg|'Regular Waluigi vs. Brawl in the Family Waluigi.' User:Firebrand795 962.jpg|'Hercules vs Dog the Bounty Hunter' User:TKandMit 973.jpg|'Django vs Gladiator' User:TKandMit 982.jpg|'Stay Puft Royale' User:FrankieRapBattles 999.jpg|'Mystery Inc vs The F. Five' User:Thegizmogremlins Thanks for leaving suggestions and supporting! :) <3 Category:Blog posts